The Perfect Present
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: Christmas Eve and Sesshoumaru still doesn't have a present for his dearest...what will he do? Written for Angelic Memories in Nao-chan's 2010 Exchange Pure Fluff!  Better late then never


It was Christmas Eve, the ground was wet with freshly fallen snow, not yet sticking to the ground. Everything had silenced except for the few cars racing home, all ready to spend some much needed time with their families, and Sesshoumaru that is. The white haired man was strolling casually down the street, hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat and most of his face hidden behind the maroon scarf that encircled his neck. His gait was casual, his face blank to most, but a canvas of thoughtfulness to anyone who actually knew the man. He had chosen to forgo the usual cab ride home in lieu of a walk in the brisk weather. He was in no hurry…there was far too much on his mind at the moment to enjoy time with his Kagome.

The problem was, here it was Christmas Eve, and he had yet to get his beloved a gift. It wasn't that he hadn't been trying, it was just nothing was perfect. He had money; he could have opted to buy her diamonds as he had in Christmas' before, but one look at the jewelry display left him with the inkling that what he wanted to give his wife would not be found here. So, here he was, slowly and even a little dejectedly, he made his way home where he knew Kagome would be waiting- with the perfect present for him.

He didn't know how she did it. She just always seemed to know what he wanted…or rather, needed at the time. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and delicately touched the soft material of the scarf around his neck. It had been his gift last year. His eyes softened at the memory.

_Sesshoumaru looked at the maroon material before him, the box and tissue paper that had hidden it thrown in disarray before him._

_ "I made it for you." Kagome explained as she took it from his hands and wrapped it loosely around his neck before settling before him and laying a kiss on his cheek. _

_ "It's so cold out there…I just want to make sure you don't get sick. I learned how to knit so I could make it for you!" she exclaimed proudly as she fondled the material with love._

_ "Do you like it?" she asked, concern showing on her face as she took notice of his silence. _

_ "No," he said, watching her shoulders fall he smirked, "I love it." And he had. Not only did he feel wrapped up in the warmth of the cloth, he could feel the love woven into each of the fibers._

Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought as he slowly walked up the stairs, pulling the keys out of his pocket in preparation to unlock the door of Kagome and his apartment.

The warmth of the fire Kagome must have started hit him full force and he began unlayering his clothes- scarf, jacket, sweater, until he was stripped down to his slacks and black and grey pinstriped dress shirt.

Footsteps hailed from the kitchen, and suddenly the smell of fresh-baked cookies had his mouth watering.

"Hey Baby, you're late." Kagome stood on her tippy-toes and kissed her husband on the cheek before offering up the plate of snicker doodles for him to pick one from. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled one from the plate; she knew they were his favorite.

They carried on the usual night- dinner, dishes, and before long they found themselves before the tree. He stroked his wives hair, still deep in thought. What could he tell her? _Nothing was good enough for you, Kagome. I didn't get you anything for Christmas. _Surely even a card would have been better then that pathetic excuse…right?

Kagome shifted in his lap, bringing him back into the room, the sound of the fire crackling the only sound at the moment. It would have been peaceful had he not been so worried about being giftless.

Kagome's soft voice broke the silence. "I didn't get you anything for Christmas." She said, she sounded anxious, her voice almost rushed as she turned a little more to look at him as she spoke. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at the unexpected sentence. If she hadn't been able to find him anything, then surely the fact that he had been unable to get her anything would be understood and gratefully accepted. He heard Kagome take a deep breath.

"Even though you gave me the best gift of all." She finished, a small smile showing on her face, a pretty blush staining her cheeks pink in the light of the fire.

"You're wrong," Sesshoumaru said as he shook his head, confused as to why she thought such a thing. "I was unable to find anything that was good enough for my Kagome."

He felt Kagome's hand on his cheek, and he gazed into her brown soulful eyes. "but you did." She insisted.

"And in six months, we'll both be gifted with the greatest gift of all." Kagome said, a twinkle in her eye.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with understanding as he lifted his wife to a standing position. "Are you…?"

"Pregnant!" Kagome said with a giggle. Sesshoumaru's lips crashed down on her's and as he pulled away, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, and hugged him close.

"Merry Christmas…" she whispered breathily into his pointed ear.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
